Resident Evil: New Fear
by SallyX
Summary: The ex-S.T.A.R.S thought they had destroyed all the Umbrella facilities, but there was one they had missed. Acting dormant for over a year, Arthur Brockton secretly ran tests on the horrid S-Virus. Now he is preparing to unleash it onto the world...
1. Default Chapter

RESIDENT EVIL: NEW FEAR

By SallyX

**Prologue**

**            The man in the white lab suit casually walked over to the table adjacent to his previous position. The project that he had been working on lay on the table, in a small beaker, the purple liquid inside was transparent but highly dangerous. After putting protective gloves on himself, the man picked up the beaker and began to walk towards the test subject. **

          The test subject, a mere hobo who was picked up off of the city streets was laying on a bed unconscious. His eyes were open, but he was not awake. The man in the white lab coat carefully began to take the stopper out of the beaker when the announcement speaker came on. "Warning, three of the zombie cages has been damaged! Zombies are walking loose around the facility; security is working on it as I speak. Be careful and alert all workers!"

          After listening to the message, the man whirled back around to look at his test subject. The man's name was Robert Jones. He had been there when they picked him up, he was scared shitless. _"Please don't hurt me! I'll give you my cardboard box! It's all I have!" He had continued to yell as he tried to hold back the tears in his eyes. I don't blame him though, I would ball my eyes out too if a strange black van rode up next to me, and the men inside open the door, grab me, then slam it shut again. I'm surprised this guy didn't have a heart attack and die before we even got back to the plant. _

_          The purple liquid was now no longer in the beaker, but now in a needle. The man was bringing it back over to the test subject table to inject the man with the liquid. All was going according to plan, the man smiled. Almost as soon as the man raised the needle a spine tingling noise shot through the air. "Unnnh."_

          Zombie! The man frantically turned around to see a zombie nearly fifteen feet away, slowly walking toward him, arms out stretched. Damn! The man thought as he tried to grab the gun in his lower right pocket, while still holding onto the needle. The zombie was getting closer. 

          The man almost had it in his reach, but the horrid stench of the zombie made him drop it. _Jesus, that smells like rotten eggs mixed with sour milk roasting in the sun, it smells like…death. The man knew he had to grab it within ten seconds or he'd be dead. _

          "C'mon, c'mon!" He yelled, fumbling through his pocket and finally grabbing his gun. He pulled it out and was about to point it at the undead creature but it was too late. The zombie lurched forward towards the man's neck and began chomping on it until it was nothing but a gaping hole in his body. Blood poured from the neck wound as the man screamed for help. 

          With one last burst of energy the man pushed the zombie away, and the zombie collapsed on the floor, but he knew it wasn't dead. The man tried to walk but was stumbling and felt drugged. He tried to walk to the exit door but tripped over the zombie's body, totally forgetting it was there. He lost all balance, as his body went to the ground and the needle flew up into the air. The projectile needle was coming back down, and landed in the man's back.

          His body began to slowly change, turning his hand into a massive claw, and his head turned a one eyed red-orange skinned demonic face. He slowly got up and at the same time the zombie did as well. The blood hungry zombie lunged toward the man in the white lab coat, who was now more of a creature in a ripped white lab coat. However, the zombie as dumb as it is was slashed by the creature's claws. The zombie head was sliced off completely, and the neck wound splattered out blood as if it were Ol' Faithful. The headless body fell to the ground.

          The man in the white lab coat suddenly realized he still had a little bit of his mind left inside of him, and tried to speak. However, only a roar emitted. _Oh no! What the hell is happening to me? I…I need…I need…his one eye glowed a deep red, __I need food! The creature, who was beginning to look less and less like a human by the minute. He was transforming, and he was transforming fast. Very fast, faster then the virus was supposed to change someone. _

          Just then two armed Umbrella guards stormed into the room, only to be horrified when they saw the creature looking back at them. "Shit! Let's go back and get more back-up!" One of the men yelled.

          The other nodded and they quickly ran as fast as they could, as far away from that beast as they could. The beast, who no longer had control over himself, or had any human traits left (his mind was now gone as well) edged its way up the steps and out of the laboratory. Umbrella had to control this beast now, it was a powerful weapon. They had created it to be that way.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

_Four Months Ago_

_          Rebecca Chambers had finally gotten some time to relax. Umbrella had finally been destroyed, and she had quit the whole 'zombie killing squad' thing completely and had no desire to ever return to that lifestyle. The day she had decided this, she began to rebuild her life the way she had wanted it, minus the police job. _

          She had gotten a new job at a small lab downtown that worked on creating new medicines, and Rebecca loved her new job. She had also found herself a boyfriend, someone named Andrew Dark. She had met him at the library one day while searching for books on medicinal effects on the human body for a report she had to write in order to get a job at the lab she desired to work at. She was on the book ladder reaching for the book which was on the highest shelf, and she had it in her hands when…she dropped it. "Ouch!"

          She looked down to see a handsome young guy, had to be in his early twenties standing there rubbing his head. He has light brown hair, and beautiful bright blue eyes. She was too embarrassed to go down the ladder, but then the guy said something. "Miss? I believe you dropped something." Rebecca slowly came down the ladder, but couldn't bear to look at him.

          "I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to, I hope you're not hurt." Rebecca stuttered out. She looked at him. _He is amazingly cute, and he has a sexy voice. Why did I have to go and do that before I even met him? First impressions are lasting you know!_

_          "No, no it's quite alright, I'm fine." He said in a calm cool voice, he stuck out the book and handed it to her. "Name's Andrew, Andrew Dark." _

          Rebecca took the book from his hands, and then smiled. "I'm Rebecca Chambers."

          "Rebecca, that's a pretty name for a pretty girl like you. You live around here?" His eyes glistened in the bright library lighting.

          "Yeah, I live in the apartments around the corner, why?" He smiled. 

          "Would you like to come have some dinner with me?" Rebecca stopped breathing for a second. _There is a God; you've gotten a second chance you dork! Take it, take it! "Sure, when?"_

          "What about tonight?" He asked. Rebecca nodded.

          "Tonight's good for me."

          And that was that, they'd been dating for about three weeks now, and Rebecca thought it was the greatest thing that had happened in the past year. In the past year she'd had a run in with many hideous creatures in the Spencer Estate, almost got killed destroying a lab in Caliban Cove, Maine, and had even got shot in a secret Umbrella facility in the middle of Arizona, only then to be chased by a prehistoric Tyrant known as Fossil. Rebecca hadn't had the best year, but she was certainly making up for it now. 

          It was late in the afternoon, a Tuesday, Rebecca had just gotten home from the library once again. She set her books down on the table and checked her answering machine. No new messages. Then she sat down and turned on her computer, and clicked the internet icon. A menu popped up telling her that it was signing on. When she was connected she looked at her buddy list on people she talked to online. She was looking for one screen name: Coolboxer81. That was Andrew's hobby, boxing. His screen name was online, Rebecca clicked it, and typed in 'hey sexy'.

          He replied back immediately. 'I need to talk to you. Meet me at the park in 5'. Rebecca had not idea what it was about, but she decided it had to be important, and then another thought crossed her mind. _What if he's dumping me? Oh my God, I think I would begin to cry in the middle of the park. This is my first serious relationship; I don't want it to end in three friggen weeks! Whatever it was, she had to investigate. She signed off, and quickly wrote a note on the table say where she was going in case someone came by and then hurried down the apartment stairs and began jogging toward the park._

******

          The man sitting behind the computer smiled, his name was Arthur Brockton. Arthur was an evil man, always had been, even in childhood. He was the type of child that only cared about making the others around him miserable just to give himself his own pleasure. Unfortunately he grew up with this trait, and now he is the new head of Umbrella. _Those foolish ex-S.T.A.R.S bastards think they have foiled Umbrella? Just wait, his grin grew even wider, __you fools won't know what hit. Umbrella has only been acting dormant for the past year, but very soon we will return._

_          Arthur looked over at the man that was sitting in the corner, his hands tied behind his back. "Thank you Andrew for letting me use your screen name. Boys take him to the van; we need to take a trip to the park."_

          Two men dressed in cover suits that resembled swat team uniforms stepped up to Andrew and picked him. Andrew had no choice but to go with the men. Arthur still continued to smile, as the two men dragged Andrew out the door and to the van waiting outside.

          _As soon as we have this Chambers bitch, we'll be all set. We'll use our new brain washing chemical and use her for bio chemical research, thus allowing us to strengthen our S-Beast! Oh what a glorious plan this is! With that final thought Arthur stepped out of the apartment door, and locked it behind him._

*****

          Rebecca got out of her car, and slammed the door shut. She was quite nervous as to why Andrew wanted to meet her in the park. She saw Andrew standing near the path that went into the forest. 

          "Hey baby." Andrew greeted and hugged her close, then gave her a small kiss. 

          "Hey, so what' up?" Rebecca asked, a little bit more relieved by the hug and kiss. Andrew grabbed her hand.

          "Come with me." He guided her into the forest, down the path, and into a secluded area where no one was around. Rebecca looked him in the face.

          "Why are we here honey?" Rebecca asked, she was more nervous then she was before. Andrew looked strange; Rebecca couldn't tell what he was thinking.

          "Rebecca," He whispered, "I don't want to do this to you, but I have no choice. Run, run now! Run away before they catch you!"

          "Wha…what are you talking about Andrew?" Rebecca stammered, confused and incredibly nervous at what he meant. 

          Andrew looked like he was about to say something but before he could a gunshot rung throughout the air. The bullet smashed right into Andrew's forehead, blood splattering into the air, and even onto Rebecca's face and clothes. Andrew's body dropped to the ground as blood continued to drip wildly from his forehead. Rebecca screamed and turned around to run, but ran straight into a blonde haired man, with evil looking green eyes. He had a wicked smile, and he just stood there, staring at Rebecca like nothing had happened.

          "You belong to me." He said. Rebecca didn't know what to do.

          "What are you talking about?" She asked, with a nervous tone in her voice.

          "My name is Arthur Brockton, the new head guy at Umbrella, and you will be coming with us."

          "But Umbrella is dead; we destroyed your company a long time ago!" Rebecca screeched.

          "Oh no, no, I do not believe that happened. You thought you destroyed all the Umbrella labs that were in existence, but all that time there was a secret Umbrella laboratory deep underground, my lab. Enough said, it's time for you to come with us." Arthur stated.

          "No way." Rebecca rejected. Arthur smiled.

          "I don't believe you have a choice." He said, as armed Umbrella guards appeared from around every corner of the forest. Rebecca was surrounded, and she had no choice, she had to go with Arthur.


End file.
